Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Resolutions
'''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Resolutions '(機動戦士ガンダムSEED Resolutions, can also be referred to as MSG:SR or Gundam Resolutions) is an Anime Military science fiction mecha based serial drama television series based on Sunrise's long running Gundam franchise consisting of 75 episodes. It's the sequel to Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. The series is based on Mobile Suit Gundam SEED VS Astray. Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Resolutions is written by Yui Satou, a relatively new writer for Bandai and is directed by previous Gundam SEED director Mitsuo Fukuda. Overview Directed by previous Gundam SEED director Mitsuo Fukuda'', Gundam SEED Resolutions'' is the sequel to Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny and the third series to be set in the Cosmic Era timeline. Set in C.E. 76, the world is divided between ZAFT and the Earth Alliance as the war against each other ended after the peace talks with the Orb Union. But a mysterious paramilitary group called Librarian Works threatens this peaceful time. The group demands the three factions surrender not just their mobile weapons, but their freedom as well. An invasion by the mysterious and secretive Librarian Works has begun, that would not just put the three factions in another battle, but resurrect the nightmare known as the "Bloody Valentine War" as they started their attacks against Earth and the PLANTs. Themes and Reactions Resolutions focuses on how ideals such as peace and freedom are not always absolute. It still deals with the conflict between Naturals and Coordinators as new conflicts arise between ZAFT and the Earth Alliance due to the intervention of Librarian works. Upon the conclusion of the first season, the anime received great reviews for its storyline and being the first in a Gundam series to feature a female protagonist. Plot Main article: Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Resolutions Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Openings, Endings and Insert songs Openings: *''UNISONIA'' by TRUE *''Doubt the World by Minami Kuribayashi *''Kakumei Dualism ''(革命デュアリズム; Revolution Dualism) by Nana Mizuki×T.M.Revolution *''Preserved Roses ''by T.M.Revolution x Nana Mizuki '''Endings:' *''signs ~Sakutsuki Hitoyo~'' (signs ～朔月一夜～) by Minami Kuribayashi *''Boku Janai'' "Boku Janai" (僕じゃない, lit. "It's Not Me") by angela *''Revise The World'' by Minami Kuribayashi *''Ano Sora ni Kaeru Mirai de (あの空に還る未来で; In the Future When We Return to Those Skies) by ChouCho '''Insert Songs:' *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Aj7_U1h-yE Apocalypse of Destiny] by ayami *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aeyafckjjjg True 4 Eyes Remix Ver.] by Minami Kuribayashi *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=msFicDn_0UA NO PLACE LIKE A STAGE] by GRANRODEO *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5QLW_nJhrsU INSANITY ] by Masami Okui *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_GJvHnqjCmI 0-GRAVITY] by GRANRODEO *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m0AcvrfaQr0 Meteor] by T.M Revolution *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JHFVrJ1y-6E TOTAL ECLIPSE] by Masami Okui *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tIj4nkQFnDA Saigo no Eden (最後のエデン; The Last Eden)] by Aki Misato Characters Main article: Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Resolutions Characters Adaptations Compilation A eight-part compilation of the TV series known as Gundam SEED Resolutions: Special Edition was announced in September 2015. It will consist of four-parts for each season. The first four which deal with the events in the first season, were released in early 2015. The last four will deal with the events that will occur in the second season and will be released shortly after the conclusion of the second season. Novels & Manga The anime will be adapted into a series of novels written by Liu Goto, who also wrote the novel adaptations of SEED and SEED Destiny. It will also be adapted into a manga. Trivia *Even though it is based on Mobile Suit Gundam SEED VS Astray, it does not feature any of the characters from it except for members of Librarian Works. *It is the first in a Gundam series to feature a female protagonist. *It was aired after the release of Gundam SEED Destiny's HD Remaster. See also Category:ShadowRyu Kei Category:Television